


Petite Salope

by DaddysLilPrincesse



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Animal Mutations, Bestiality, But not your typical A/B/O, Crossdressing, Dom Woman/Sub Man, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Huge Dick, I'm sure I'll forget some, Incest, Later in the story, M/M, Many Kinks, Multi, Name Calling, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, alternative universe, mutations, oh boy here we go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysLilPrincesse/pseuds/DaddysLilPrincesse
Summary: Come on, have a look into the lifes of Elena and her little bitch, Salope, as they move forward in their relationship.--Sorry, I suck at summaries ! I may change it later--





	Petite Salope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny, what can I say ?
> 
> Also, a little infos for this fic :  
> -Humans have some type of mutant/animal gene in their DNA, so one can have cat's eyes, or dog ears, or - in Elena's case - a huge (and I mean HUGE) horse cock. That's also something in this world, humans are separated in classes : the "alpha" and the "omega" (but it's not like your typical A/B/O/ Universe, it's just the name of the "gender").  
> -Alphas spurt an enormous amount of cum and can impregnate any omega they want (yes, even little children), while omegas can get pregnant by anything (human or animal alike) in the condition that they are an alpha (again, yes it also applies to children, I'm putting a limit at like 4 years old or something).  
> -Alphas (regardles of normal genre - male or female) have a dick, and omegas all have a womb inside them (female have their vaginas, males have it in their stomach - they also keep their dick, it's just a lot smaller than an average human man in real life).
> 
> I think that's all, but if anything comes to my mind, I'll had it in the notes at the beginning.  
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask ~ and comment and leave kudos, that would be nice as well  
> (Also, English isn't my first language, so feel free to correct me if you see any errors !)
> 
> Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She knocked you up, didn't she." It wasn't a question. She knew the answer already, but she wanted Salope to voice it aloud.
> 
> "Yes Mistress. My suppressants faded when I was in the toilet. She fucked me four times and plugged me up afterwards." Elena slipped a hand on his panties and she could feel the heart-shapped buttplug inside his ass.
> 
> She removed her hand, and asked him, voice firm. "Did you liked it ?"

Alan was coming home after his work at the elemantary school where he teaches. He loves every day he spends there, because he loves teaching children things about the world they live in, but also because of his nature. As an omega, he wasn't very tall nor very muscular, just the right amount, as if to cushion the children when hugging them. He has light brown hair swept to the left of his foreheard, and doe-like green eyes. He also has some freckles all over his body. The children's favorite game is to count them on his body, and whoever finishes counting first is rewarded with their teacher's sweet little ass.

You see, Alan has a very special position in the school : he's the SP Teacher -the Sexual Play Teacher. His job is to teach the kids about the wonders of sex, and for that he isn't affraid to let his little students use his body however they please. Omegas are horny very quickly, he just has to think about a cock to drop on all fours and beg anyone to fuck him full of cum. He doesn't limit himself with the children, of course no. In fact, he is pretty sure he has been fucked by every alphas in town. Twice. Since he was barely 5 years old.

Alan parked his car in front of his home, a cute little two-stories house with a basement and a pretty backyard, which he takes great pride in. He waves hello to his neighboors - an alpha single father with her cute 12 years old omega daughter, heavily pregnant with their first child. Seeing them, Alan feels a little knot of anxiety form in his stomach. He has to tell Elena about something, and quick.

As soon as he steps into the house, he removes his coat and his shoes and put on his slippers - a pair of 7 inches white high heels. It goes perfectly with his outfit : a white corset with red stippes and lace, withe stocking with little red bows and the garter belt matching. Underneath, he has a cute little pair of white panties. The outfit is complete with a beautiful chocker with a name tag - Salope, it reads. Bitch. It's his name. His real name. The one he is the most comfortable in. The one his alpha gave him the second they met.

"I am home, Mistress." He knows she is home. His Mistress is a strong and very succesfull business woman, and being her own boss lets her go home earlier than her employees.

His Mistress, Elena, is a beautiful alpha. She is well built, with her abs showing on her stomach, and big boobs. She has long black hair and brown sharp eyes. Her mutation is much more visible than his own - he has a little bunny tail on his lower back, while she has a monstruous horse cock, it nearly touches her feet and when it's fully hard, it reaches her forehead.

"Good. In bed. Now." Her tone is sharp, a little on edge, and Salope knows immediately that she had a bad day at work. It's why he goes straight in their bedroom and sits at the edge of the king size bed, legs spread and looking at the doorway. His Mistress comes in soon after him, unbuttoning her blouse already. As soon as it is on the floor, she unzipps her pants and lets out her cock. It's already half hard, coming out of its sheaths. Salope knows what he has to do even before she says the words. His mouth is already wide open as his Mistress takes her cock in her hand to guide it.

"Well, well, well, someone is being a good boy already" she chuckles, mood lifting a little bit at seeing her omega like this. She wastes no time puting her dick in his mouth, going all the way down. One of the few amazing things her Salope can do is taking her cock fully inside his holes. She's always amazed by this fact. She is truly lucky to have found the omega.

She sets a rough pace right away, not caring if she hurts him. She knows he likes it rought and messy, and that's all she's willing to give him right now. She had a shitty day, with shitty people, and she just wants to blow off some steam. She focuses only on her pleasure, the way Salope's mouth, throat and intestines feel around her cock, and the moans she can hear him make. She has dreamt about this all day, and nothing will stop her from taking what she wants.

She releases quickly, an enormous amount of cum shooting straight into Salope's stomach. She sighs deeply as all of her stress oozes out of her like steam. She pulls her cock out, watching Salope licking the saliva that dripped out of his mouth while she was using him like a flech dildo. She smirks and lifts his chin with her fingers, kissing his nose.

"Good boy."

"Thank you, Mistress" He says, with a cute and rough voice. She laughs a little and sits on the bed, her back to the headboard. She motions for Salpe to come sit on her lap, his bubble butt right at the base of her still hard cock. He starts rocking his hips as soon as he sits.

"Tell me about your day, baby. I want to know who fucked you." She always wants to know who used her omega. Not because she doesn't approve or because she's jealous, of course not. She takes great pride in knowing her omega as been thoroughly used by her fellow alphas.

"Alright Mistress. When I came to school this morning, the principal fucked me first in his office, like always. Then at the teachers' meeting, right before class, every one of my colleagues fucked me. In my morning classes, the kids took turns with me, the alphas fucked me and the omegas rode my face and sucked my penis. The same happend with my afternoon classes. At lunch, I put my ass on display like every day and everyone came taking fresh cum out of my ass, and some refilled me. At the end of the day, I was at the toilets, waiting for everyone to realese themselves. And then I came home."

While he was taking about his day, his hips where still in movement, rocking on his Mistress lap. Salope loved this time of the day, because he could see in the eyes of his Mistress all the love and pride she felt for him. It made his heart soar with joy.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, tongue darting to taste the inside of his mouth. Salope let her do as she pleased, moaning in their kiss. When she pulled back, he whined, wanting another kiss but the memory of their neighboors -more precisely, the pregnant omega- came back at the front of his mind and he stuttered a bit in his rocking. His Mistress caught the movement, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, baby boy ?" She asked with that tone of voice, the one still sweet but also starting to feel sharp on the edges. Salope knew he had to tell her everything now.

"Well...after I was done with my role in the toilets, I went back to my classroom and one of my students came back. I think you know her, Stella Michaels ?" He asked, unsure if his Mistress remembered her.

"One of the daughters of Eric Michaels ? The mayor ?" His Mistress replied, looking at him in the eyes, her hands gripping his ass and guiding his movements. "She's the omega right ?"

"She's the alpha, Mistress." He corrected her gently. "She wanted to see me and talk to me about our morning class. We sat on the couch at the front of the room and she told me that her Daddy explained her to always take what she wanted. She told me how she fucked her omega sisters and her mother, getting them pregnant. And that she wanted to take me too." He finished with a little voice, slightly dropping his eyes down. A sharp slap on his butt reminded him to always look at his Mistress in the eyes. She was watching him with unreadable eyes, but he could clearly see the understanding in them.

"She knocked you up, didn't she." It wasn't a question. She knew the answer already, but she wanted Salope to voice it aloud.

"Yes Mistress. My suppressants faded when I was in the toilet. She fucked me four times and plugged me up afterwards." Elena slipped a hand on his panties and she could feel the heart-shapped buttplug inside his ass.

She removed her hand, and asked him, voice firm. "Did you liked it ?" Salope's eyes were big and a little frown adorned his face, showing his confusion. "When she told you that she wanted to impregnante you, did you liked it ? Did you liked the thought of being pregnant by a 8 years old alpha girl ? I bet you liked it. I bet you dropped on the floor on all fours, spreading your cute asscheeks, presenting her your pussy and begging her to knock you up. I'm sure you begged her for more when she came the first time, and that's why she fucked you over and over. So answer me baby boy, did you liked it ?" She stopped his hips when she asked him. She saw in his eyes everything she needed to know, but she wanted him to tell her.

"Yes I liked it Mistress. I liked it so much. She fucked me so good with her cock, I came more times than her. I begged for her to fill me up with more of her seeds, to be full of her cum so I was sure I was pregnant. I really liked the thought of bearing her child." Salope was a panting and moaning mess when he was done talking, his panties a wet mess because he had cum inside them when he was answering his Mistress' question. Just thinking about it was making him crave for more cock.

His Mistress smirked at him. She wasn't mad, she was trully glad that her omega was pregnant, even if she wasn't the one who knocked him up. She had plenty of times to do that later. "Good boy. I'm so proud of you baby boy, you have no idea. I can't wait to fuck your little cunt with a child inside of you. We'll have to talk to Stella about this, see if she wants to have anything to do with her child, but I'm sure the answer will be no. But don't worry, I'll care for it as if it's my own."

Salope's smile was both relieved and full of joy. He really liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first chapter guys ! What do you think ?  
> I have a lot planned for Elena and Salope, so don't worry ~ Also, if you want me to add some things in the story, feel free to say it in the comments !


End file.
